james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
One Step Closer/Transcript
calls James. JOEY: Hey, James, I think I found a lead on this case. You said that Edward guy built the device for a different purpose, and went into hiding. Now we need to find out how Erik obtained this device, correct? JAMES: Correct. JOEY: OK. My team of guys and I found another signal… um, what was it? hear a man say something in the background in Joey’s call, but it is indistinct. JOEY: Oh yeah: Ross Balsurto. JAMES: Okay that guy I don't know. JOEY: What do you mean? JAMES: I knew Edward. We were college buddies. JOEY: Didn’t know that. That would have been useful for you to tell me that beforehand, but you didn’t. JAMES: Sorry, just been distracted. So where is Balsurto? JOEY: His signal traced back to the rooftop of Pier 6d in the Mystric District. JAMES: On the roof? OK, I’ll head there now. JOEY: You should. arrives on the rooftop of Pier 6d and sees a construction worker, who is Ross. James tackles him to the ground and punches him in the face. JAMES: What do you know about a device? ROSS: I swear, man! I don’t know what you’re talking about! JAMES: Nonsense! punches Ross in the face. When this happens a small computer chip that’s blinking falls off Ross’s shirt. James picks it up and analyzes it. JAMES: This is a tracker. ROSS: Yes! See? I was framed! JAMES: But by who? ROSS: This guy… he’s crazy man! His name’s Richard Teasle! lets go of Ross and stands back up. He calls Joey. JAMES: Joey, search the city for a man named Richard Teasle. This guy wasn’t it. JOEY: OK… seconds later… JOEY: Found a match! Wait… two matches? JAMES: Two matches? JOEY: Yeah! The signal’s the same, there’s no difference! You’re gonna have to choose one, the coordinates have been sent to you. JAMES: Got it. JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): This Teasle guy must be it since he’s going out of his way to set all this up. the player goes after the first man, James will tackle him like he did Ross. JAMES: What do you know about a device?! TEASLE? MAN: What are you talking about?! My name’s Michael Trautman! shows James his ID which proves he’s not Teasle. James lets go of Trautman. JAMES: So you’re not Teasle. It must be the other signal. this the player must head to the second signal. If the player chose the second signal from the start, then that starts here, and Trautman is never met. reaches the man and tackles him. JAMES: Alright Teasle, enough with your games. The device! TEASLE: Oh fine! There’s no point in denying it now. Yes, Erik and his men drugged a man named Edward Catalano to give him a device he made. JAMES: So Edward was drugged. And what did you have to do with this?! TEASLE: Nothing, really! I just helped create the drug and Erik paid me a lot of money to keep this a secret. Please don’t arrest me! lets go of Teasle and leaves. He calls Joey. JAMES: Joey, I found him. JOEY: Teasle? Did he confess? JAMES: Yep. We’re one step closer to finding Erik. JOEY: Uh oh. More of Erik’s mercenaries are heading your way. JAMES: I should take them all out instead of fleeing. Let them know who’s boss. of mercenaries arrive at the player's location. The player must take them all out. In this battle it is recommended that the player finds cover for this battle as the guns will kill them almost instantly (like in [[Dirty Work]). Once the player takes out all the mercenaries, the mission ends.] Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)